Writing boards such as whiteboards and blackboards are frequently used in many different settings (e.g., academic, corporate, non-profit, residential, etc.). Various content including text, drawings, arrows, tables, charts, and graphs may be drawn or placed on the writing boards for lectures, training, brainstorming sessions, etc. Additionally or alternatively, similar content may be hand-drawn on a sheet of paper.
In order to electronically memorialize these ideas, a photograph of the writing board may be taken or a scan of the sheet of paper may be executed. Further, image processing such as optical character recognition (OCR), stroke recognition, and reconstruction may be executed to extract the contents of the image (i.e., the photograph, the scan, etc.).
Although computer recognition of large shapes like ovals and rectangles in the image is relatively easy, computer recognition of hand-drawn arrows is particularly difficult, mainly because arrowheads are drawn with a variety of styles. Regardless, users still wish to convert the image including arrows into an electronically editable format.